


A Good Thing Coming

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flufftober, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Magnus Bane, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 14 - RoommatesMagnus is starting university, and he is nervous to meet his roommate. He hopes he will like the guy. When the tall, dark and handsome stranger walks into the room and introduces himself as Magnus' roommate, Magnus knows he definitely will like the guy.





	A Good Thing Coming

Magnus is starting university and he must admit, he's nervous. Not necessarily for the classes and courses he's taking. No, he thinks he's ready for those. What Magnus is nervous about is something totally different. 

What Magnus is really nervous about is meeting his roommate. He's not actually sure why he's so nervous. It's just that he really hopes he likes the guy.

Magnus has had his fair share of disappointment when it comes to a lot of his friendships or relationships, and he's not very interested in repeating that type of disappointment, and certainly not with someone he's going to have to live with for the next five years.

-

Magnus had arrived early on the morning that everyone was moving in, so that he's able to find his room and claim his side before his roommate, Alec Lightwood - Magnus found out his name when he gets his room key - arrives.

Magnus uses the time he's alone in the room, getting his belongings unpacked, and trying not to think about what Alec would be like. It works quite well, as long as he keeps working.

As the hours pass, Magnus finishes unpacking his things and setting his side of the room up the way he wants. He then takes a seat on his bed. He finds himself starting to feel a bit of nervous excitement.

Magnus wants to meet his roommate, now. Call him an optimist, but he has chosen to believe, for now, that he and Alec will get along. Even if they don't end up being friends outside the room they will share, Magnus will be content with that.

Magnus took his laptop out of his bag, popped his earphones in his ears, opened Netflix put a movie on, just to pass the time until Alec arrived.

-

Magnus is so caught up in his movie that he almost doesn't notice Alec walking in, trying to balance all of his luggage while opening the door at the same time.

Pausing his movie and pulling his earphones out of his ears before jumping off his bed, Magnus heads to the door to offer Alec some help.

"Can I give you a hand?" Magnus asks, holding his hand out cautiously, not wanting to push his boundaries before he and Alec even got to know each other.

Magnus sees Alec pause slightly when Alec looks up at him, and hears the small intake of breath before Alec replies with a bright smile.

"Yes, please. If you don't mind." Alec replies hesitantly, almost nervously.

Magnus takes some of Alec's luggage from him and sets them down at the foot of Alec bed. He waits for Alec to set the rest of his belongings down and waits for him to turn around before he addresses Alec again.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Magnus." Magnus says, stretching his hand out for Alec to shake, which he does, looking slightly flustered, if Magnus isn't mistaken.

"A-Alec." Alec replies, with yet another bright, yet shy, smile.

Magnus doesn't know why, but he just has a very good feeling about Alec. What he does know is that he definitely will like the guy.

Magnus and Alec spend the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other, absolutely enjoying each other's company. They're pleasantly surprised to find out how much they have in common.

Magnus can say, without hesitation, that he looks forward to the next few years, living with Alec. He knows that he and Alec will have a wonderful friendship, and he honestly cannot wait for that.

-

A few years later, Magnus is happy to say that Alec has become his best friend. He is also shocked to find out that his feelings for Alec go beyond the friendship they share. He will not, however, do anything about his feelings because he doubts Alec feels the same. Little does he know, Alec is having the same thoughts as Magnus is.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued👀
> 
> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
